


La Nota Que Toca La Desolación.

by FieryLight



Series: act. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, libre interpretación, probablemente segunda parte, sorry - Freeform, un poco triste?, warning: this shit is not written in english
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryLight/pseuds/FieryLight
Summary: Soy horrible en resúmenes >:3





	La Nota Que Toca La Desolación.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo subido acá, es corto pero probablemente en un futuro lo traduzca, siento que no hay suficientes historias en español así que quería aportar una historia a la comunidad en general. Yendo al grano esta historia es de libre interpretación por parte del lector, así que si sentís que no entendes lo que yo trato de transmitir y tenes otro tipo de explicación a lo que acabas de leer no te preocupes!, fue escrito para la libre interpretación.  
> Toda la historia es una representación de como veo a un cierto personaje de este cómic.  
> espero lo disfruten!!

Te despertaste por un sonido sordo, distante y a la vez muy cerca de la habitación en donde te encontrabas, te levantaste de la cama solo para descubrir que no era tuya, ya no estabas en tu casa. Al inspeccionar la habitación te percataste que tenía un estilo muy infantil para cualquier chico de tu edad, habían posters de películas que parecían olvidados y añejados, a los pies de la cama se encontraba un cofre con un diseño de estrellas, en el se encontraban artículos de magia, bromas y libros varios, te pareció muy tonto pero en un buen sentido, a la izquierda de la cama, recargado en la otra pared se encontraba una computadora y al lado una estantería de lo que parecían ser juegos en CDs, todo estaba lleno de polvo y parecía que nadie había entrado aquí en años, te diste la vuelta y te dirigiste a la puerta, esta estaba situada al lado de la cama y al otro lado se encontraba una mesita de noche con una carta, en ella decía “ feliz cumpleaños hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti”, podías oler colonia barata venir de la tarjeta, de quien era esta casa?. Te dispusiste a salir de la habitación, te daba un toque amargo además de que la casa no era tuya, cuando saliste hacia un pasillo volviste a escuchar el sonido ahuecado y a medida que ibas avanzando se hacía cada vez más claro hasta comprenderlo por completo, alguien estaba tocando un piano en la planta inferior, la melodía se hacía más comprensible. Una vez que llegaste a las escaleras, ya no era un sonido amortiguado, ahora era una melodía de melancolía y sufrimiento interior como si el que la estuviera tocando estuviese derramando años de dolor y tristeza en esas teclas blancas y negras abriendo su corazón al que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo en esta casa arrasada por el tiempo, en sus paredes llenas de recuerdos mudos resonando sin cesar.

Al bajar por las escaleras te encontraste con la sala de estar más sombría de todo el mundo; carcomida por el polvo, la habitación se encontraba en solitaria penumbra, las pertenencias como el sofá, la mesita, el televisor y demás parecían añejada mente nuevas, como si alguien las hubiera preservado por décadas en ese mismo estado. Estático y sin tocar, en la chimenea había una vasija y arriba se encontraba la foto de una mujer anciana sonriéndole a la nada, por alguna razón esa imagen te revolvía los intestinos de tal manera que ya te sentías mal de nuevo. La sala de estar tenía 2 puertas y un pasillo, una era la salida, otra llevaba a una especie de cocina y por una de las puertas del pasillo provenía la melodía gris. Te preguntabas quien era el alma incauta que tocaba semejante canción fúnebre; te decidiste a abrirla.

**Author's Note:**

> Es bastante corto y tuve que corregir bastante ya que esta historia la hice originalmente hace unos años atrás( ya no me cuerdo cuando) así que espero que le encuentren coherencia a algo de lo que escribí.  
> Voy a tratar de traducirlo pero con el nivel de ingles que tengo no me fiaría si fuera ustedes.  
> Igualmente espero que les guste!!.


End file.
